No Choice
by Wilde-eyes
Summary: WARNING- This story is FUCKED UP! Sadistic!Jefferson is holding Helpless!Emma captive in his home, until one day he gets a little bored and decides to make his game a little more fun. He kidnaps a Helpless!Remy Hadley and now the two are at his mercy. But what mercy does a mad-man show?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story was written for the lovely, Lucy (oncersaurus/gaysif). Thanks to Yanto for beta'ing this, you really are amazing.

Warning: This story is slightly fucked up. ok not exactly 'slightly' but still... I hope to be adding more, and if I do, it'll only get more fucked up... but still. Enjoy :)

No Choice

"This doesn't feel right." Emma whispered under her breath so that no one could hear her besides the man sitting to her right. The place was so packed, they were lucky they had even gotten a seat at the bar.

"It's simple, pet. Just do it. Do it or I'll hurt you." A wicked smile grew across his face. He loved having to punish the sweet blonde for disobeying his orders. She knew this however, and as much as it emotionally pained her to play his little game, it physically pained her a lot more to not.

"There she is, Emma." He dragged out the sound of her name, making a chill run up her spine. She hated the way he made her name sound so dirty, so perverted. Reluctantly she followed his gaze across the bar and spotted a tall, gorgeous brunette flirting with the bartender. "You know what to do pet, so don't fuck it up!" Jefferson sneered in her ear. The blonde promptly stood from the bar, not having to be told twice. As she began her walk away she was met with a firm smack to her ass, followed by a chuckle that could be described as nothing more than quite frankly mad. Not mad in the sense of angry, but more mad in the sense of a man driven insane due to total lack of communication with the outside world for more than 28 years. Emma took a deep breath before continuing towards her intended target. No matter how badly she wanted to stand up for herself, she knew one little slap to the ass was nothing compared to the punishment she would receive if she did.

Jefferson signaled to one of the bartenders to bring him a refill as he watched his Emma walk away. Tonight was going to be fun. For him at least.

Emma gracefully inserted herself into the small opening of space at the bar next to the girl. "I'll have a vodka and tonic." She ordered her drink and turned in the brunette's direction, catching the woman's eye. "Actually, make that two," Emma winked. She may not like what she was doing, but that didn't mean she wasn't damn good at it.

"I'm Thirteen," The brunette raised her voice over the loud music in the club, making sue she was heard. She took the vodka and tonic from the bartender and took a sip before asking, "and you are?"

Emma scoffed, "What the hell kind of name is Thirteen? And I'm Emma by the way." She leaned her elbow on the counter of the bar to get more comfortable as they talked.

The brunette simply rolled her eyes, "My name's Remy, but my friends call me Thirteen." It was obvious to Emma that Remy was already drunk by the way she was speaking. No one was that hyper and bubbly sober.

"And why is that?" Emma questioned, genuinely curious.

Thirteen moved in closer, invading Emma's personal space, in order to whisper in her ear, "Guess I'm just lucky." Emma's heart sank. She wanted to warn the girl that tonight she wasn't as lucky as she thought. That tonight her worse nightmares were probably about to come true. But she couldn't. Emma knew she had to continue with his little charade. It was her or Thirteen.

"Maybe I'm the lucky one." Emma purred back at the brunette. She hated herself for what she was about to do, but she didn't have any other option. "Whaddya say we go back to my place, hm?" From what little Jefferson had told her of the girl, Emma figured that even if Thirteen wasn't as drunk as she was, she still would have gone with her. He normally didn't like easy targets however, which made Emma wonder what made this girl worthy for him to pursue.

"Lead the way," Thirteen said as she gave Emma a mischievous little smirk. The blonde took her hand and started to usher her towards the door, every few steps looking back and exchanging naughty glances with each other. The two women made their way around to the front of the bar, when Emma felt an all to familiar hand on her hip.

"Emma darling what are you doing? I thought we were going back to my place?" The blonde's throat dried instantly. Although it wasn't her place to ask, normally Jefferson was very forth giving with information on how things were to play out. He apparently hadn't thought it was important to include her in this plan however. Regardless, she had to play along.

Before she could respond to him however, Remy began giggling. "Emma who's this?" Her laugh was so adorable Emma thought she could listen to it for hours.

"Remy, this is a friend of mine, Jefferson. I'm sorry I forgot I had already made plans with him tonight." The blonde was hesitant to say it at first. She was terrified of saying the wrong thing. One wrong comment from her could send Remy running and send Emma to the hospital. She certainly did not want that.

However when she finished speaking Jefferson just smiled. Apparently she said the right thing. Jefferson looked at Remy's pout on her face, showing that she didn't like the sudden change in plans. Perfect. "You know Ems, I don't know about you but I don't mind inviting your new little friend her to play with us." Remy's face light up dramatically. It was sickening to Emma how he could make his victim want to climb in bed with him. With that, Jefferson snaked an arm around each Remy and Emma's waists and escorted them out of the building and to his car. He opened the door to the backseat of his car and motioned for Remy to slide in, then he grabbed Emma's wrist before she could follow. In a low threatening voice, he warned her, "Just because I said if you get her, I'll leave you be… well plans have changed. Tonights going to be quite fun pet." He placed a kiss to her temple then shoved her in the car. He could feel the pressure building up in his trousers already. It would become unbearable in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Ok so I tried to make it as plausible as I could... just roll with it.

Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer on the first part, but that doesn't mean I own House, Once Upon a Time, or any of the lovely characters.

Part 3

Jefferson pulled out of the parking lot. He drove for a few miles, quietly thinking to himself. The car turned off the main road onto a winding dirt path.

"Do it." His voice finally broke the silence.

"Do what?" The brunette drunkenly giggled from the back seat, oblivious to what was about to happen.

Emma turned to Remy, her eues filling with tears. "I'm sorry..." and before she could ask the blonde what she was sorry for, a cloth was firmly placed over her nose and mouth. She tried holding her breath as she struggled to remove the cloth, but eventually her body betrayed her and Remy was forced to breath in the noxious fumes. The last thing she remembered hearing before slipping into a deep sleep, was the laugh of a mad man.

Remy woke up slowly. Her head was pounding worse then any hangover she had ever experienced before, and her throat felt raw. Several silk scarves had her gagged and bound, leaving her unable to do anything besides just look around. This wasn't exactly how she expected her night to have been going.

The brunette sat up on the stark white couch. She could hear voices coming from the hall getting louder and louder until the door opened.

"Welcome to Wonderland!" He greeted her with a sickening smile.

He stepped aside to let Emma enter the room. "Be a dear and take Remy to her new room, I'll go and whip us up some tea." The blonde gave a nod, but didn't dare say anything. As she passed by him, he suddenly tangled his fingers into her blonde curls and roughly pulled her towards him so her ear was almost pressed up against his lips, causing her to whimper in pain. "And I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you." He released his hold on her an briskly walked down the hallway.

Remy tried to hide the fact she was scared shitless. She struggled against the silk that tied her hands behind her back, not allowing any help from Emma to let them come undone. She was determined to put up a fight.

"Get the fuck away from me?" She spit at Emma as soon as the gag was removed, albeit with much effort on Emma's part. Remy knew she was fighting the wrong person, but she had to make herself feel as if she had control of the situation. Accepting Emma's help made her feel as if she was handing over that control.

Remy glared at the blonde harshly for a moment, but the look in her eyes told her she was just as much of a prisoner as herself, so she softened her gaze, then turned away. Emma slowly reached behind her back to remove the scarf that held the young woman's hands. Once Remy had been completely untied, Emma hesitantly offered her a hand, which she reluctantly took, and the two walked out of the room and down a long hallway. Finally they stopped in front of a heavy wood door. Emma turned the doorknob and opened the door to a guest bedroom decorated with royal purple walls and red silk bedding.

A man in a black suit was just fluffing the pillows as they entered, causing Remy to visibly tense at the sight of him.

"And who, are you?" The elder british man said coming closer to the women.

"Who am I? Who the fuck are you?" She said, putting that wall of hers back up. She could smell the distinct smell of cigar smoke on the man, and it made her breathing more difficult, more than it already was.

Emma quickly stepped in-between the two, not wanting Jefferson to have to come in and punish Remy for being insolent. "This is Remy… Jefferson's new… toy to play with."

"Hmm very interesting…" He muttered as he walked out. Remy just looked over at the blonde, her eyes full of questions.

"Thats Absolem, he's the butler. Completely harmless… As long as you don't piss him off enough to have him call Jefferson in of course. Best to just avoid encounters with him. " Remy nodded as she watched him disappear down the hallway.

She turned her attention back to Emma. "Why is he doing this?"

The blonde sighed. "I guess you could say it's a game to him."

"A game? What is he expecting to get if he win's?" She asked confused by what she meant.

"He wasn't alway like this…" Emma began to explain, "A few years back his daughter, Grace, was kidnapped."

"I don't understand…"

"After grace was taken, Jefferson went a little... mad." She continued, trying to make it as simply as she could for Remy to understand. "He spent years in locked up in an asylum, and in that time he convinced himself that… this is going to sound ridiculous."

"Just say it." The brunette begged her to continue.

"He convinced himself that fairytales were real, and his daughter was being held prisoner in wonderland by the Queen of Hearts." Emma watched Remy pace the room back in forth as she lounged on the bed.

"Ok so crazy guy wants his daughter back... Why the hell am I here?" She threw her hands up in the air. She knew she had to have been there for a reason, but it still unnerved her that no one had told her what it was yet.

"You see Remy, Jefferson has this thing... He thinks that in order to get to his daughter he needs to get his hat to work. Its this magic portal thingy… or something I'm really not clear on that either. And because he is unable to get it to work, he wants me to do it."

"And I ask again... Why the fuck am I here?... And why does he think you can fix the stupid hat anyway?"

Emma let out a tired laugh. "He thinks I'm the saviour... He thinks I'm Alice."

"Alice in Wonderland…" Remy mumbled to herself rolling her eyes. She had never been one much for fairytales seeing as her mom never had the energy to read to her at night, and her dad was always drunk. "Ok so 'Alice,' go fix the damn hat." It seemed like a simple enough solution. Too simple.

"I can't. And that's where you come in…" She didn't want to be the one to tell her. It was bad enough it was going to happen, but to know it was going to happen… she had always said ignorance was bliss.

"What the hell do I know about hats? I'm a doctor, not a seamstress." She couldn't believe all this was to get her to make a stupid fucking hat.

"Jefferson doesn't expect you to make the hat. I've made countless hats for him already. None of which 'work'. He is expecting something that is impossible, but he makes me continue trying regardless." She paused and stole a glance out the window, she knew it was bolted shut however. "After the 10th hat I made, he thought I just didn't have any motive to make the hat work for him. So he started doing things to create a motive for me."

"What exactly does that mean, Emma?" It was one thing to be forced to make a hat, but Remy had a sick feeling there was more to the story.

Her eyes rapidly started filling with tears. It was the first time she had allowed herself to cry in front of anyone in a long time. Remy was by her side in a second offering her comfort. She was positive Emma was stuck in this house just as much as she was, only difference was, she had no idea how long Emma had already been there for. The blonde put herself back together quickly, wiping her face with the sleeve of her red pleather jacket. Once he found her voice again she managed to finally answer Remy's question. "He went from being a practically harmless delusional, to a crazy sadistic fuck." It's all she said at first, but after a long paused she disdainfully added, "No matter what he tried, he couldn't seem to find the right motivation for me to 'get it to work.'"

"Emma... I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," Remy said, one hand lightly stroking her back to sooth her, "but you have to call the cops."

Emma shook her head back and forth then reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. "I am the cops." She knew he only allowed her to keep the badge to taunt her. Of course the first things he had taken from her was her gun and handcuffs. The handcuffs he still likes to use every so often however…

"What has he done to you exactly?" She quietly prodded her on.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about th-"

"Please Emma, what happened." Her voice was obviously scared despite her best efforts to keep it steady.

She let out a exhausted sigh. She once too was like Remy, full of fight. That was until he broke her. "After the 50th hat give or take, he was growing impatient. He said he didn't like how it came down to the last resort, but deep down I think the line between trying to find a way home and punishing me for not being able to do the impossible blurred."

Remy stared at her confused, trying to process the information. None of it made any sense, none of it seemed real. It was like she was stuck in a dream that she couldn't wake up from."What does that m- " Emma cut her off.

"It means he's raped me. Repeatedly." Silent tears fell down her cheeks again as she struggled to bring her voice much above a whisper. "But he doesn't get it. No matter what he does, I can't get it to work."

The two fell silent. There wasn't anything else to say. The only could just wait. At least an hour went by before anything happened.

"So in that bar, did you choose me or did he?" Her hoarse voice broke the silence. The question seemed only natural to want to know the answer of, but still, it surprised Emma that Remy had even been thinking to ask.

"He did." She said bluntly. "Believe me, I didn't want to help, but he said he would just hurt me more than he already has… I don't know how much more I can take." She knew it wasn't a very good excuse, and she wished she had a better one to offer the poor girl.

"Did he tell you why? I mean did he ever tell you why he picked me?" The brunette questioned with a flat tone.

"No… he never did."

Remy nodded. It wasn't an answer, but it was all she was going to get for now.

After another long moment of silence Emma moved closer to Remy on the bed, closing the last few inches between them. She carefully brought her hand up and pushed back a few stray locks of the brunette's hair, trying to offer her some sort of comfort. "I just want you to know I will never hurt you." Emma leaned in and softly brushed her lips up against Remy's. Her eyes fluttered closed as they kissed, Remy's touch being the first gentle touch she's felt in over a month.

Just then the door to the bedroom burst open and Jefferson appeared in the doorway with a tea tray. The two flew apart from each other, and Emma's eyes went wide with fear as she saw what was on the tray, because it wasn't just tea.

"Who's ready to play?" He questioned, his voice deep and dripping with lust. The corners of his lips curled up into a sadistic smile as he stood, blocking the women from escaping through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's where things get really fucked up. Trigger warning for Rape.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any of it - sadface.

Part 3

Jefferson smiled at both I the women as they pulled apart, fear clouding their eyes. He set down the tray in the nightstand. One by one he picked up each item, making a point to flash it in front of their faces. He wanted to see the terror flicker in their eyes as they waited for what was to come.

"Leave her alone…take me instead, please." Emma asked even before he offered her the choice. She tried to put herself in between the two, but he pulled her by the base of her hair to move her off the bed and out of the way. Emma bit her lip to stifle her cries, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"Thats not the plan… Pet." Jefferson said throwing Emma against the wall, putting her in a position where she was too far to help protect the brunette. He put down the small whip he was holding, and corking his head towards Remy on the bed.

"No…please…just don't hurt her." The blonde said attempting to change his mind. Remy jumped off the bed, backing away from him as he looked at her lasciviously.

"Jefferson…stop!" She begged as he kept walking towards the young doctor until her back was flat up against the wall. Jefferson smiled as he gripped Remy's shoulders.

"Now where do you think your going? Come on, we're gonna have some fun." He said leading her back forcefully towards the large bed that filled the center of the room.

Jefferson pushed her onto the bed, tossing her about like a rag doll.

"Don't you fucking dare tou…" Remy began to warn him, but the rest of her treat was silence by a sharp slap across the face. He briefly turned his attention to Emma, seeing she had retreated to the far corner of the room. He then redirected his focus back to Remy, who was curled in a half fetal position on the bed in front of him. Reaching out he gripped her face hard with his hands, and leaned in trying to force her to kiss him. She wrenched her head back. Despite her kicking, Jefferson managed to drag the brunette's legs out from under her, opening her body up from the fetal position. He managed to control her legs, stopping them from kicking him, but then her arms flung wildly until they made contact. Jefferson wasn't used to putting up with such a fighter. Emma fought the first time, but he was able to break her quickly by threatening her son. He needed a way to hold her arms and legs down at the same time so that he would be able to do what he had planned to do to her, and that's when he turned to Emma yet another time, with a maddening grin.

"Emma…come here and hold her down for me…" Jefferson said from where he hovered over Remy. Emma just stood in the corner paralyzed. He couldn't really expect her to aide him in raping the poor girl. She simply shook her head, trying not to look into the brunette's crystal blue eyes.

"Come on Pet," He said as if he was coaxing a child. When she still didn't budge his tone dropped dramatically. "Get over here now." And with that, a long sharp pair of scissors were pulled off of the tea tray and held dangerously close to the Remy's neck. The blonde took several shaky steps towards the bed. She managed to pull herself up onto the kingsize mattress along with the others, and made herself as comfortable as she could be in the situation, at the head of the bed by the brunette's face.

"Now, I want you to ask for her hands…" He said with a devilish tone. The most fun part of this little game was how much hurt it caused. It would have been no fun just simply tying her up, this way he was able to see just how much this whole thing effected Emma. And just seeing the blonde's facial expression made Jefferson grin crazily with excitement.

Emma's stomach lurched as she looked down at Remy's face, which was full of fear. The brunette wasn't the only one being tortured however, and Remy could see the agony painted across Emma's face as she struggled forming the words.

"Ask her!" Jefferson demanded more harshly, causing both women to flinch.

"Give me your hands…" Emma said and Remy shook her head.

"Please…no, don't." She begged, breaking Emma's heart with her voice. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to be any where near this.

"Please…give me your hands…" She said pleading with the brunette. They both knew that Jefferson would use the scissors and part of Remy didn't care…but Emma couldn't see someone else she cared about die because of her, not after Regina…

"Please Remy…" she said in a soft, desperate tone, and finally Remy raised her arms, cursing at herself mentally for giving in. The blonde carefully held the young doctor's hands to the comforter, making sure she stayed in place while at the same time not trying to hurt her. Jefferson let out an unnerving laugh as he ran his hands over Remy's still clothed body, roughly squeezing her breasts.

'It's going to be ok…' Remy told herself. If she just closed her eyes she could make it all go away.

"Tell me it's not going to hurt…" She pleaded. Emma stifled a sob, however she was unable to hold back the tears as they trailed down her cheeks.

"I can't; I can't tell you that, I'm sorry…" Sobbed the blonde desperately.

"Pull up her shirt for me Pet…" Jefferson ordered and Emma's eyes snapped up to catch his.

"What…?" She asked sure she had misheard him.

"Pull it up…" He repeated emphasizing each word. Emma shook her head. This was going to far. She could feel the brunette trembling from fear beneath her touch.

"Either you pull it up…or I'm going to have to cut it off, and I've seemed to have lost my head. I'm not as precise as I used to be…can't be too sure the scissors won't slip." He said and the blonde's lip quivered as she turned her attention back to Remy.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She wanted to say she was sorry for picking her up in the bar. For taking her home. For showing her to this room. For holding her hands in place. For not stoping him. And now… For this. She moved her hands down Remy's thin body. What Emma would give to have one night alone with this woman, where she could do this and not feel bad about it. She took hold of the bottom of the brunette's shirt and pulled back revealing her stomach and breasts. Emma eased it off her arms, moving back to her head. She the snaked one arm around the woman's sleek figure, and unclasped her black lace bra. Once it had been fully removed, Jefferson leaned down enjoying the smell of fear that he produced between the two. The doctor's stomach turned as she felt the man begin to suck on her right nipple. The blonde ran her fingers through Remy's hair as Jefferson assaulted her breasts.

"Its ok…its gonna be ok…" Emma said as he bit down hard causing the brunette to scream out in pain. Jefferson just simply laughed as he licked around his bite mark. His hand was at her left breast twisting the nipple.

"I know it hurts…I'm sorry." Emma whispered again softly to Remy. Jefferson traced a path with his tongue down towards the brunette's navel…sickening both women.

"Unbutton her pants…" He said and Emma wanted nothing more than to grab those scissors from him and…. but she knew what she would get in return for that attempt would be far worse then anything that was happening now.

"Jefferson…Can't you just do it." The blonde asked wanting to get Remy's degradation over as fast as possible.

"I'm not going to tell you again Pet." He yelled and with that, he moved further down the woman's body so that Emma could unbutton her pants. She looked up at Remy and tried to smile to comfort her, but only managed a pained expression. Reluctantly she unbuttoned the pants and silently asked Remy to lift her hips so she could take the jeans off her. Emma gently placed her hands on Remy's thighs as she helped her slide out of her skin tight jeans, causing a small, involuntary shiver to run up the brunette's spine.

"Ask her to spread her legs…" Jefferson said lasciviously, and Emma cringed. She looked at the brunette and mouthed 'Its ok, I'm here'.

"Spread your legs…" Emma mustered with all her strength. Remy looked at Emma she tried to put herself back where they were just a few minutes ago…but seeing Jefferson over her shoulder shattered the illusion.

"Please…" The blonde said putting her hands on Remy's knees gently opening her legs. The soft touch of the woman caused a tingling feeling to shoot straight to her center. She laid her head back looking up at the ceiling. When did he stop fighting? She asked herself.

"Good pet…now back up and hold her hands." Jefferson shooed her back, and reluctantly Emma slid up Remy's body, and once again took custody of her hands.

"Its ok…it will all be over soon." She said hoping for not only Remy's sake but also her own. She heard the unmistakable sound Jefferson's zipper coming down. Emma forced herself to look to see what he was doing to Remy as she whimpered in Emma's grasp. Jefferson slid his finger along the brunette's opening, noting that his play toy was wet. He looked up at Emma, knowingly as he moved his finger up to the Remy's most sensitive area. He could tell all too well that there was something starting between the two of them. Something that made his game all the more fun. Remy bit her lip at his gentle movements.

"It's ok, Remy…I'm right here." Emma whispered gently kissing her head as Jefferson got a kick out of watching the brunette's face flush as he stroked her. Remy just wanted him to get it over with.

"Please make him stop…" She asked not sure which was would be worst…brutality or this humiliation.

"You know I can't…." She said noting that Jefferson had increased his pace with his fingers. He was now thrusting fingers inside Remy while he moved his thumb along her clit. She bucked her hips into his hand, begging to gain more friction. It made Remy sick that he was able to use her body against her.

Jefferson watched both women as they cried, helpless. He grinned satisfied with himself and now fully hard, he positioned himself between her legs…thrusting in without warning. Remy's head tried to sort through what all was going on. Emma's voice in her ear calmed her mind somewhat, but it did little for the pain her body was now enduring as he mercilessly thrust himself inside her.

"Tell me her you like it when I touch you…" Jefferson said driving himself deep inside Remy while nearly crushing her body. Emma looked up at him in disgust as she listened as he viciously stripped away the brunette's humanity. She looked down as saw the distance in her eyes.

She sat there running her fingers through Remy's hair, wishing that she could block out the sounds of her brutalization. Emma cried silently as she held Remy's arms above her head, not that she was doing much to keep her from moving, for she had given up fighting a while ago. It was one thing to have know this was going to happen tonight. It was another thing to be in the room, hell, in the bed as it happened. Emma listened as Jefferson's breath began getting heavier with his thrusts.

"Its alright…it's almost over…" Emma whispered to mostly herself before she heard Jefferson's low groan as he forced himself deep within Remy letting his fluid fill her. The blonde watched as Jefferson zipped himself up and withdrew from the bed. He looked down at his handiwork, pretty pleased with himself.

"I'll be back later to play with the rest of my toys." He gave Emma a wink then bent down over the side of the bed to kiss Remy on the forehead. She flinched away from his touch slightly, but other than that she didn't move, didn't put up a fight. She was broken already.

Emma could barely look at her without tears coming to her eyes. Earlier that night Remy had gotten into a fight with the butler because she was too defiant to simply tell him her name, and now? Now she was just excepting her fate?

He made his way towards the door, but stopped short when he Heard Emma's tired voice from behind him. "This isn't even about Grace anymore, Is it?" Emma questioned his motives, standing on her knees in front of Remy on the bed. Her eyes were red from crying, and she struggled to keep her voice from shaking more than it already was.

He scowled at her for standing up to him. "No? Then tell me Pet, what is this all about then?"

"This is about you feeling the need to be able to control one thing in your life because you were unable to control what happened to her. Your sick Jefferson. You need help." She couldn't read the emotions in his face, and it scared her more than she already was.

He took several pointed steps towards her and slapped her hard across the face, the blow knocked her over. She half lifted herself from the surface of the bed, just enough to look up at him as he spit at her, "I'm not crazy, Emma." Jefferson left the room, carrying his tray of toys with him.

After he left, Emma weakly crawled over to Remy who was still laying there in the same position she was before.

"Rem..." The blonde started slowly reaching for Remy's hands. The other woman pulled away from Emma's touch however.

"Please don't touch me…" She asked and Emma's tears fell again.

"Please let me take care of you…" She pleaded but the brunette just shook her head, slowly sitting up.

"You can't…" Remy said as she pulled further from Emma's reach.

"Why?" She asked not only wanting to hold Remy, but wanting the brunette to hold her as well.

"You helped him…how could you help him?" She said her breaths coming in tearful gasps. Emma's heart completely broke at Remy's tone.

"I had to…he was going to kill you." The blonde said and again Remy shook her head.

"You should have just let him…kill me." She said but Emma moved forward slightly not wanting to scare Remy anymore than she already was.

"I couldn't be responsible for someone else dying that I cared about…" She said. Remy's head snapped up quickly.

"I feel dead inside already…" She said and Emma carefully reached out and stroked The brunette's hand.

"But you're not dead…neither of us are…and we're gonna get out of here…I promise." Emma said and after a moment, Remy looked up at the other woman, noticing a certain fire in her eyes that she hadn't seen before. Emma finally found a reason to fight again. The brunette nodded her head and collapsed into Emma's chest, not caring as she pressed her naked form against the blonde.

"Now come on, let's get you cleaned up." Emma said, however she made no effort to move. Instead she just held the crying woman close to her, waiting until she was ready to get back up and fight.

AN: I hope you guys liked the story so far. I have a few things planned for the next few chapters. Get ready for some of Emma's flashbacks, and discovering why Jefferson really is keeping them there. Remember to review. If I get reviews it tells me someone is out there reading my stuff, and it makes me want to write more. Also, if there is anything you want to see done to the two of them, I am taking requests :)


End file.
